


consequences

by sunnymatsu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymatsu/pseuds/sunnymatsu
Summary: this is really old and inever finished  it but here





	

"As you are the oldest son, upon the recent death of your father, from now until your final day you shall lead the Shimada clan in all it's endeavors."  
A silent nod was the appropriate response. The subject of the meeting was known the moment it had been announced.  
"However. You are still young. Though, due to your training, we expect nothing less than excellence from you, you will still require assisstance."  
Hanzo took a deep breath, steeling himself for what would come next.  
"Typically, you would have your brother to help you with extra tasks. That is, you would have, if he had ever shown up to training, or learned anything of how to lead. Instead, he's been hanging out with god-only-knows-who and skirting his duties anywhere he can find entertainment."  
A few moments of shocked silence. He hadn't expected them to be so harsh.  
"I'll try to straighten him o-"  
"You will straighten him out. Find him, and get him back on the right track. Any means necessary. If you fail, there will be consequences for you both."  
...  
"...But what if-"  
"Go."  
The only choice was to nod and walk away.  
\-----  
Taking quick, deliberate steps, Hanzo huffed angrily as he arrived at the arcade. The sound of laughter and chatter could already be heard from outside, despite the late hour and darkening sky. Hanzo shoved the door open, not quiet enough to be polite, not loud enough to be disrespectful. The high pitched, chiptune noises some called music grated his ears upon entry, leaving a buzzing feeling in it's wake. Glancing around the room, he was put off by the sheer amount of colors that greeted his eyes. The intense variety between all the separate, neon colors stung to look at. Not to mention the crowds. People playing alone or with friends scattered the immidiate area, and Hanzo could hear many more than he could see. It was... uncomfortable, to say the least. To not be able to spot his brother instantly was a new experience for Hanzo, as usually the recently-dyed bright green of his hair would stand out in any crowd. However, the overstimulation the arcade offered combined with the large population caused the task to be much more difficult.  
Eventually he spotted his brother, already feeling exhausted. Genji was standing by some friends, laughing as he challenged someone in a game titled 'Fighters Of The Storm.' Hanzo wondered how Genji managed to spend so many hours here on a daily basis. The painful noises coming from all directions mixed with the constant presence all around him was taxing, and he could barely imagine how tiring playing so many games in one day would feel.  
Thinking back, Hanzo remembered a time when the two of them were still young, Genji dragging him out to the arcade on a rare off day. Hanzo had taken a while to get used to all the buttons, finding himself admiring Genji's acquired skill. Hanzo laughed under his breath. It was rare for the younger Shimada to show expertise in an area the older lacked. Thinking of it, Hanzo looked down, feeling somewhat regretful that this would likely be the last time Genji would be allowed to use this skill.  
Taking quiet steps towards his brother, Hanzo alerted him and his friends of his presence. "Genji."  
Genji's gaze snapped upwards for a moment, before he realized the newcomer's identity and giggled before giving an obnoxious, overexaggerated sigh. "Ugh, guys, my buzzkill of a brother's here," He complained sarcastically, purposefully loud enough for Hanzo to overhear. However, despite acknowledging his brother's arrival, Genji laughed and kept his eyes on the game before him.  
"Genji, it is time to go. We must talk."  
Hanzo was ignored completely. Genji continued to focus on the game, squinting at the screen as he mashed the buttons. Staring for a moment, Hanzo realized he could barely tell if Genji was thinking his actions through or simply mashing the buttons randomly. Such an activity would suit him, Hanzo thought. No matter.  
"Genji. Stop this at once. There is a very important matter that we must discuss."  
Genji laughed again, not even sparing Hanzo a glance. Nudging his combatant, he continued to play the game as he responded.  
"Come on, bro, I've nearly beat this loser! I just need to land a few more hits..."  
The so-called 'loser' gave an offended huff, and focused on the game, leaning farther in towards the screen. Meanwhile, Genji's assorted friends that had gathered to watch laughed or glanced nervously in Hanzo's direction.  
"Genji. This sort of attitude is something we- no, something you need to work on."  
"Seriously though, this will just take two more minutes at most-"  
"Genji."  
The growl in Hanzo's voice made Genji jolt a bit, finally looking up from his game. All was silent for a moment. Genji's gaze flickered to his opponent for a moment before he turned to address his group of friends.  
"...Right. Guess I gotta go, then. I'll text you guys!"  
Genji smiled warily as he left the game behind, glancing back to watch someone else take his place. The two brothers walked side by side in silence for a time, exiting the arcade and slowly watching the sky get darker above them. They both knew the discussion should be postponed until they were in a more private area, but it was evident that Genji's thin patience was wavering. As they neared the gate to their home he began to whistle absently.  
"Stop that."  
"Right. Yeah. Okay."  
A few steps in silence.  
"Ughhhhh. Why can't you just tell me now?"  
"You know as well as I that we need absolute secrecy before any serious matters are discussed."  
"Hasn't stopped us before."  
"Those times are behind us now. We must focus on the future."  
"Just talk about what you need to talk about! We're in a secluded enough place already with this side path you decided we'd take."  
"We are almost home. Have patience."  
"When have I ever had that?"  
"Good point."  
A few more steps.  
"Ugh, just talk now!"  
"No. We are almost home."  
"Talk or I'll just go back to the arcade."  
"Stop being so foolish."  
"I'm not! I just want to get this over with and I know you do too."  
"Not enough to go against orders!"  
"Well, everyone knows I never follow orders! If you get in trouble just blame me! They'll believe you."  
"The fact that they would believe me is the problem we need to discuss!"  
Genji clapped his hands together. "Ohhhh."  
"What?"  
"So I was right!"  
"About what."  
"I knew it was just another 'Genji needs to focus, Genji needs to care about his lessons,"  
"Stop."  
"Genji needs to stop going to the arcade so much,"  
"Stop!"  
"Alright! Jeez. Anyway, you get my point, I get their point, this meeting is already done and we can go home and rest."  
"You can't just excuse this like all the other times, Genji! You really have to start trying. Our father is dead, and it's my turn to lead. We both knew this day would come. I would appreciate having some help."  
"You'd 'appreciate' it, huh?"  
"You don't have much of a choice, Genji."  
"You say that like you think I don't know it."  
"If you know it, why do you try so hard to deny it? You cannot continue on this way, ignoring your duties simply because playing around is more 'fun'. You are being selfish. You must listen to-"  
"Maybe I am being selfish. But I'm not just trying to have fun, ok? I don't... I don't want to train to lead because I don't want to lead. At least, I don't want to lead here."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me! I don't want to work here. I've never wanted to... I. I have never wanted to have anything to do with this. Near everything we do is illegal! I've never understood how you can just stand there and accept that."  
Hanzo felt like he was drowning. "What?"  
"There's no way you've never doubted this, right? It's... It's just not okay! How do you... How do you just, do these things? It's terrible..."  
The sun sank past the horizon.  
Genji's words sounded muffled, faded.  
Hanzo looked up, stared his brother in the eyes, feeling like he was dreaming. Like he could float away at any moment, like he could open his eyes and see daylight already.  
"It's. Terrible?"  
"Y...Yes! It is. It... is."  
Genji seemed small, delicate and light. As though he could tip over and shatter. Yet he stood his ground at the same time, making accusations about things he never even attempted to understand.  
"How on earth would you know?"  
They stared each other in the eyes for a few heartbeats. Everything was silent. The shadows engulfing the small alleyway route they had taken seemed to drape over them like heavy sheets, muffling any sound yet at the same time amplifying it.  
"You've barely shown up for a single training session. How can you say confidently that you don't support what we do when you've never done it?"  
Genji appeared confused, angry. "I've already seen and heard enough to know! Do you really think I'm that blind? I don't always ignore you when you talk."  
Hanzo growled. "You don't understand the gravity of the situation. You don't have a choice. You can't just decide not to support us! You do not have any say in the matter. Why do you think we need to have this meeting? If you continue on the way you have thus far, you will face serious consequences."  
"Like I said, I know that! I'm prepared for anything. I'll run away from home if I have to-"  
"They'll find you."  
"I know!"  
Despite Genji's insistent tone, his voice was level, his posture steady. Hanzo couldn't comprehend how he stayed so calm in the face of such threats.  
"..."  
"How are you not scared?"  
"What?"  
"You say you know what will happen, you say you know the consequences of your choices, yet you are determined to make them anyway. How on earth am I supposed to believe that you know what you will face?"  
Genji looked taken aback, perhaps even offended. "What?"  
"You heard me."  
"I don't... Is that... Is that seriously how you think of me? You just... Ugh, you know what? I'm leaving."  
"You are not leaving."  
Genji, who had already turned and begun walking away, looked back at Hanzo. As his eyes traveled to see the sword that his brother had drawn, Genji adopted a knowing expression that Hanzo could not comprehend.  
"Alright."  
Genji drew his sword as well. "If this is how things are going to go, I'm ready for this, too."  
The shadows cast over the small path shrouded the two brothers in darkness, leaving little brightness aside from the occasional window or the glint of light of the moon reflecting on steel.  
"Like I said, I'm ready for anything! Even this. No matter what you happen to think of my capabilities, I knew something like this could easily happen, alright? I know you. Do you hear that, Hanzo? I know things, okay? I'm not always just ignoring the facts!"  
Hanzo was nearly speechless, listening to his younger brother deny his words so arrogantly. "If you were ever listening, you would not be doing this! You would know how much of a mistake you are making, and you would know better than to make it."  
"I'm not making a mistake! I know very well what I'm doing! I'm not... Ugh. You know, you really need to stop thinking so highly of yourself, okay?"  
"What?"  
"You always assume you're the smartest person around! Like you know better than everyone around you. But you need to listen to how other people feel, alright? Just because you think something should be a certain way doesn't mean you're right about that!"  
Hanzo gripped his sword tighter with every word, barely able to believe what he was hearing. "You know nothing," he growled, assuming an offensive stance.  
"See, this is the kind of shit I'm talking about! You can't just assume I don't know what I'm doing, and you especially can't deny it when I say I do!"  
"Genji. Language."  
"Is that seriously what you care about most right now?"  
"It is important to-"  
"Don't fucking lecture me right now! Just... Just stop acting like I'm a child! I'm not that much younger than you, so stop trivializing everything I say and acting like I don't know what I'm doing! I'm not a fucking three year old!"  
"I only treat you this way because you have proven yourself unworthy of anything more, with the way you behave-"  
"Are you fucking serious right now. Are you kidding me? If anything you would be the child here, with the way you never do anything of your own free will. Do you even have your own free will?"  
"Genji."  
"Everything you do is what someone else tells you to! Tell me, when was the last time you took even five minutes for yourself? It's like you're not even a person anymore!"  
His brother's words are burning in his mind, twisting and scorching and insulting him over and over. The cold night air has dissipated and all Hanzo can feel is heat, angry and violent and he can barely hear his own words exiting his mouth, and it's all he can do to raise his sword and point it forwards. A loud roaring fills his mind and he can't tell if Genji is still ranting because it's all he can hear, and soon it's filling the air around him and he can barely hear his own voice when he speaks.  
"You are a disgace and a burden to the Shimadas. We give you everything, and you turn around and deny us, insult us? Disgusting."  
Genji doesnt look surprised. In fact, he barely even reacts.  
The roaring gets louder.  
Hanzo slashes his sword to the side, slicing through the air. He tries to speak but the dizzying sound made it near impossible to think.  
"This is your last chance, Genji. Make things right again."  
Hanzo was shaking, could barely hold his sword steadily, yet Genji was still and sure with his posture. His superior's words rung in his mind, reminding him of his mission. 'Find him, and get him back on the right track. Any means necessary.' Any means necessary...  
"It's not going to work out for me either way, so-"  
"What do you mean?"  
"If I leave I'll get taken back at best and killed at worst. If I stay I would just keep hanging out with my friends like a normal person, and the same would happen! It's a lose-lose situation, Hanzo."  
"You don't know that!"  
"I do, though! I've been thinking about this for years! So maybe just fucking listen to me for once instead of just assuming you're right-"  
Hanzo can't hear himself yelling, barely registers the temperature rising, but he sees the blinding flash of blue light that filled the night air and feels his own rage focus into one point.


End file.
